With fast development of network technology, a social application has been a most popular means for communicating among users. Two users may negotiate a certain schedule by using a social application.
For example, a first user may send a communication message to a second user based on an account number of the second user, and the second user may also send a communication message to the first user based on an account number of the first user. When the two users try to make an appointment with each other, the first user may send meeting information, e.g., a time and a place for the appointment, to the second user through a social application. The second user may acknowledge the meeting information, or changes the meeting information after viewing it and then sends the changed information back to the first user. On the meeting day, the first user may call the second user to confirm current location of the second user when the first user arrives at the meeting place at the meeting time.